wind
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Len, Miku, dan batasan mereka. #FebPatrol2k17. Hbd Harukaze Spring!


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **didedikasikan untung ulang tahun salah satu kawan tercinta, Harukaze Spring**

 **#FebPatrol2k17**

 **AU. Typo (s)**

* * *

Usai dari makam suaminya, Miku langsung kembali menggunakan mobilnya. Melintasi sepanjang jalan yang dulu penuh kenangan bagi mereka.

Supir mengemudi sedikit lambat, membiarkan nyonyanya meratapi pinggir jalan yang penuh bunga kecubung. Dari cermin atas dasbor, Miku tampak begitu sedih, —tentu saja. Sepasang matanya tak lepas memandang melalui pembatas translusen itu.

"Anda mau langsung pulang, nyonya?"

"Ya." suara Miku nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu lirih. Seperti bisikan.

Sang supir membawanya pulang sesuai permintaan, membiarkan nyonyanya turun setelah ia bukakan pintunya. Sang nyonya menapakkan kaki, masuk ke rumahnya yang amat megah.

Si supir sudah lama mengabdi di sini, bahkan sejak majikannya belum menikah dengan seorang wanita yang dipersuntingnya lima belas tahun lalu. Mengantarnya kemanapun yang ia inginkan.

Hari ini kebetulan adalah peringatan tujuh tahun kematian almarhum suaminya,-majikannya- dan berhubung Miku tak sedang sibuk, maka ia mengunjungi makamnya. Bila nyonyanya berkunjung, bisa sampai berjam-jam seperti hari ini. Tiga jam ia duduk di depan makan suaminya dengan membawa payung hitam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata atau menangis. Ia hanya diam, memandangi batu nisan berukirkan nama suaminya setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih di sampingnya. Para pengunjung makam lain membiarkannya, tak mengusik atau bahkan sekedar lewat di belakangnya.

Miku selalu menatap makam suaminya penuh sesal.

Si supir yang mengantar pun tak berani mengingatkan berapa lama waktu yang berlalu.

Beberapa minggu lalu, ada seorang lelaki yang ingin melamar Miku tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Miku mengatakan tak lagi butuh pendamping hidup selain suaminya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya. Dan bukan sekali dua kali itu terjadi. Sering sekali Miku menolak tawaran pria lain untuk menikah atau sekedar kencan satu malam. Dan si supir pun kerap kali terlibat keributan untuk melindungi nyonyanya itu. Walaupun nyonyanya bisa bela diri, bukan alasan bahwa laki-laki seperti ia bisa bersantai. Ini tugasnya.

 _Tugasnya_.

Ia mencatat dalam hati.

Terakhir kali si supir melihat nyonyanya tersenyum sudah lama sekali. Sebelum kematian suaminya. Hingga kini ia bahkan tak pernah mendapati lengkungan di sudut bibir ranum nyonyanya terangkat.

Di saat peringatan kematian suaminya seperti hari ini, ia akan menginap di rumah sebelum kembali menjalankan bisnis esok hari. Nyonyanya hanya berdiam di depan televisi, atau di kamarnya untuk sekedar tiduran.

"Len..."

Nama si supir yang hendak menutup pintu dipanggil.

"Butuh bantuan apa, nyonya?" Len bertanya.

Miku tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunjuk kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ah, nyonya, hari ini saya lelah sekali. Maaf."

Miku tak mengatakan apa-apa, pergi dengan diamnya yang biasa. Membawa dirinya sendiri menaiki lantai dua.

Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada hubungan mereka berdua. Rutinitas tak mengijinkan mereka. Saling berbohong satu sama lain meski berdampingan sejak lama. Tuhan memberi jalan tapi tak ada satupun yang berani melangkahi batas. Takut tersakiti dan disakiti, memilih menahan diri, merasa lebih baik seperti ini.

Hingga ada waktu berganti dan musim terus berubah sepanjang waktu. Relasi mereka tidak lebih dari majikan dan pelayan. Hingga tubuh mereka termakan usia, dan keriput menghiasi wajah keduanya. Saat sang nyonya tak bisa lagi memakai riasan di wajahnya yang menua, di situlah si pelayan tetap setia membantunya. Di kala nyonyanya tak lagi dapat berjalan dengan benar, si pelayan setia mendorong kursi rodanya kemana-mana. Pesonanya mulai pudar, tidak ada lagi karangan bunga membanjiri; Miku dan Len sama-sama tidak peduli. Mereka saling memiliki, hanya saja ikatan itu tak terlihat.

 _Sama sekali tidak ada yang berub_ ah.

Bahkan ketika kematian nyonyanya, Len tidak berpindah kerja ke tempat lain. Mengunjungi dan membersihkan makam almarhum majikannya setiap hari. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu.

Sampai masa dimana ia tak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas dan memerlukan tongkat sebagai pembantu jalan. Namun kaki-kaki ringkih itu enggan menyerah. Meneruskan tapaknya menuju nisan yang rutin ia bersihkan.

Di sebuah senja, dimana kala itu angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kecil yang ada di tanah, membelai kepalanya lembut. Ia bersandar di batu nisan majikan wanitanya. Terlelap akibat lelah menjalani hidup, memejamkan mata berharap mendapat mimpi indah. Tongkat kayu ia letakkan di sisi lain. Ia tersenyum sambil memegang nisan di samping majikan lelakinya, hingga akhirnya nafasnya makin melemah dan tak pernah bangun lagi.

* * *

a/n : LenMiku itu notepeku sbnernya tapi buat temenq notepe pun kan ku seberangi #NJIRDISEBERANGI. Happy birthday, Kaje! semoga apa yang diinginkan tercapai, selalu sehat serta bahagia *love* aq benerny bikin humor tp kehapus sama adek bayi jd maaf klo jele :( #ALESAN. cIE TAMBAH TUAAA #TRUS

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
